


To build a sibling.

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Zombieinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: Wilbur went looking for a zombie villager to revive. Instead, he finds something better. He finds a little blond zombie!
Relationships: None, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. One must find clay before they can sculpt

Wilbur, president of L'manberg.  
Has recently started a project with a few others to set up a villager trading station.  
So currently he walks with Tubbo through the fields trying to find any Zombie villagers to cure.  
They have slain quite a few zombies now and it's getting late.  
Tubbo looks to Wilbur "Sir, I don't know if we're going to find one worth reviving."  
Wilbur lets out a sigh and nods "Alright, I think its best-"  
The president is cut off when he sees a zombie, now this Zombie cached his eyes for the fact that it looks like when they were turned when they were nine maybe ten, they have blond hair and a white and red tattered shirt.  
Call it fate or the uniqueness of the monster but once his eyes set on it he smiles "This one."  
Tubbo follows his gaze "But it, ok." he says stopping himself from saying anything he will regret.  
Tubbo pulls out a lead "Yes sir."  
With that, the two politicians take their prize back to L'manberg.  
Wilbur having a glass capsule ready along with everything else they would need to cure the Zombie set up immediately went to work once he traps the monster in the glass capsule.  
Tubbo sighs "Sir I'm going to bed tell me if this goes well, or not in the morning."  
Wilbur only nods, he understands his vices skepticism, human zombies typically die, but maybe since this one still looks so human, he could cure it.  
With that, he watched used the golden apple and the potions, yet nothing.  
Sighing he decided maybe he was just crazy and heads to bed.

***

Come in the morning he wakes up to sobbing, a child's sobbing.  
With wide eyes he runs to the source to see in the place of a zombie is a boy curled up and crying.  
It worked!  
It really worked!  
Its then he realizes.  
What in the world is he to do with a child brought back from the undead?


	2. To sculpt one must envision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sence yall wanted it.

Wilbur looks at the sobbing child and removes one of the panels "Hi."  
The boy flinches and looks up to see Wilbur with wide blue eyes "Who are you? Who am I?"  
Wilbur smiles "Im Wilbur and you're"  
the president pauses a bit and then after heavy thinking, he already has a son and Technoblade as his older brother. "You're my little brother."  
The boy blinks and takes a long moment to soak the info in "Oh ok, uh what's my name?"  
Wilbur hums and after careful thought "Tommy, your name is Tommy."  
Tommy mimics the smile Wilbur gave "I like my name, thank you."  
With that Wilbur helps Tommy up onto their feet "You are very welcome, let's get you to Niki for some better clothes."  
Tommy nods and with that Wilbur leads the boy out of his house.

Tubbo woke up this morning thinking everything is right with the world, only to come outside to see his President with ...the zombie...the mad man did it!  
The man actually cured a human zombie!  
Tubbo walks up to his President in awe and looks to Tommy.  
Wilbur chuckles "Good morning Tubbo."  
Tubbo is wordless "Good morning sir and uh who is this?"  
Tommy mimics Tubbo's expression and chuckles "Im Tommy, you're face is funny."  
Wilbur smiles "Tubbo I'm just heading to Niki to get the boy some clothes, could you have this be sent to Philza and Technoblade?"  
He says as he pulls out a letter and hands it to Tubbo.  
Tubbo nods and heads off.  
With that Wilbur leads Tommy to Niki's place.  
To say Niki was surprised was an understatement, for how Wilbur came in and declared that this boy that the man brought back from the dead, is his new self proclaimed little brother.

She made the boy some new clothes as per the President's request.   
Niki thought it strange however how the boy watched everything she did with such fascination and dedication, once done with the shirt Tommy finally speaks "Can I try making some clothes? It looks fun and I want to make something for my brother."  
The woman blinks "Uh sure, but it's not easy."  
To her surprise, Tommy learns very, very fast.  
Maybie he learned half of this from watching her work?  
But between the two of them, Niki made Tommy four outfits and Tommy made a bandana.  
She rather start with something simple with the boy.

***

Wilbur quite enjoyed Tommy's company with Fundy out of the house.  
He lets the boy do as he pleased, if anything he has learned it's that most lessons are best learned the hard way.  
Tommy hums a tune as he walks along the paths he's wandered pretty far until he sees a man with a green hoodie and a smile face mask.  
Now Tommy would have passed this man to be some other person and continue with his day if it wasn't for the fact that the man is practicing with a sword against a combat dummy.  
Tommy watches how the man fights with absolute fascination analyzing everything he can.  
Until the man stops to take a break.  
Thats when Dream notices the young boy staring at him like a fanboy.  
Now Dream knows of every single person on the server at all times, so why does the server not say that this boy is here when clearly they are.  
Dream frowns and waves at the child "Uh hi?"  
Tommy walks up to Dream "Hi! Im Tommy, whats you're your name? You're really cool!"  
Dream blinks at this little ball of energy before him "Im Dream, you think I'm cool?"  
Tommy nods furiously like it's the most obvious thing in the world "Yeah! With the thing in your hand. Uh, what's it called?"  
Dream smiles "It's a sword and it's taken me a while to get to this point. So Tommy where are you're parents."  
Tommy smiles "Oh my parents there dead, but Wilbur told me if someone asks that to say that I've got my big brother Wilbur."  
Dream staires at Tommy in awe "Wilbur has a brother?"


	3. Realize there are many things you can make a sculpture from.

Tommy nods “Yeah, im his little brother.”

Dream stared at the child for a long moment.

In looks, the boy holds not a drop of resemblance.

The man hums as he stares at the child.

He opens his menu to see all who are on the server but he feels a soft chill go up his spine when he sees there is no player tag for Tommy.

He will have to talk to Wilbur about this.

Looking back to the child gazing at him he raised a brow “Uh what are you still doing here?”

To this Tommy shrugs “I wanted to see if you would do more of that cool sword stuff.”

Dream can’t quite place why but the gaze of this child feels very disturbing.

It’s like staring at a creeper or a zombie.

Dream shrugs it off “Well I’m kind of done with that. How about you head back to Wilbur, the sun is starting to set.”

Tommy looked at the sun and looked back to Dream and smiled “Oh ok mister, Wilby doesn’t want me gone long anyway. See you later!”

With that, the small blond skips back to L’manberg with a smile on his face.

***

Wilbur slept two floors away from Tommy yet even he woke up when he heard the crying. With a sigh he went down the latter till he reached Tommy’s room to find the boy crying from a nightmare. Walking over the whimpering and crying boy he gently runs his hands through the child’s hair and gently sings a tune.

Tommy grabbed onto him like a cub to its mother and he smiled “Shh it’s ok it was just a nightmare. Stay asleep and just dream of smoothing nice.” However, the boy didn’t let go of him.

Realizing he'll be stuck here he goes to click on the bed only to see a haunting message appear

‘ ** _you can not rest here. There is a ghoul nearby.’_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy yah miss me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clay doesn't dry the way you hope it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand im making more of these ya lucky basterds.

Wilbur woke to the sound of his Redstone fridge being opened and sighed.

At worst a zombie.

He got up off the floor and went up the leader to the main room in his house.

That's when he heard the sound of bones crunching and meat being torn coming from his kitchen.

The president felt his blood go cold and quickly he drew his sword.

He rushed into the kitchen not to see some invading monster or animal.

But instead, he found Tommy. The boy's back was to him and the eating noises were coming from the boy.

Wilbur flinched when Tommy turned to him with a raw sheep leg. The cold blood having been smeared all over the boy's face. 

The leg was half-eaten and half the bone was eaten too.

Wilbur carefully put away his sword,

"Tommy, are you ok?"

Tommy lowered his gaze and nodded.

"I was hungry and you wouldn't get up."

Wilbur frowned and let out a long sigh.

"It's alright are you still hungry?"

The blond nodded

"can I finish my yummies?"

Wilbur smiled slightly 

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to eat that now."

With that Wilbur sat on the floor and watched in awe as the boy ate the whole leg all the way to the bone.

Tommy once finished looked to Wilbur while he licked the blood off his fingers,

"I'm still hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot unless yall really like it.


End file.
